


Hidden feeling

by GodFather



Series: Sweet Bickering [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Edited, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFather/pseuds/GodFather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek cupped Stiles' other cheek in his other palm, then closed the space between them with a tender kiss on Stiles' lips, making him gasp softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



-X-

        "Can you please stop annoying me?" Stiles hissed one Friday night at Derek, who was sitting at the other end of a brown cushy couch, legs crossed, shuffling the pages of a magazine spread over his knees. The living room was dimly lit and the television light reflected on a glass coffee table placed a few inches from the couch.

                "I haven't even talked to you," Derek said, with a 'what the hell' face, protesting Stiles' accusation.

              "Exactly!" Stiles rearranged himself so his back was laid back on the soft arm of the couch. "What? I'm not good enough for a little chat with the great Derek Hale?"

               Derek sighed, uncrossing his legs. He bent forward a little to place the magazine on the coffee table. "Are you horny?" He looked at Stiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm asking for attention I obviously deserve, doesn't mean that I'm horny." Stiles made finger quotes around the word ‘horny.'

               Derek sighed again. "Just take your clothes off, and come here," he ordered, yanking his half-sleeved, black tee-shirt over his head, then tossed it onto the floor, exposing olive-skinned, toned abs and beautiful narrow hips, decorated with two sharp lines pointing down to his crotch.

              By the time his tee-shirt was on the floor, Stiles was straddling his legs, kissing him: one, because he'd been wanting him for hours now, and two, to shut his mouth. He knew how Derek liked to throw around smart-ass comments, just to tease him. Especially in situations like this.

              They had been dating for a whole year. Still, Stiles had never been able to announce his needs to Derek. Maybe it had something to do with Derek being the first guy he'd ever fucked, but it definitely had something to do with their rivalry.

-X-

            A mutual friend, Scott, had introduced them two years before, and it happened that the two of them had a past full of enmity back in high school. They had competed for everything: girls, games and even their grades. They would study their asses off but still fail and spend summer school bickering over the smallest things, driving their teachers crazy and most importantly, driving each other nuts.

            Of course, one day they'd had to part. And as much as Stiles had wanted it, he couldn't forget the day they'd graduated, or rather, the day he'd found out that he was no longer going to see Derek; Derek had decided to go to college in New York, which was not the same college Stiles was planning for; he wanted go to the college in his hometown.

           Stiles couldn't forget the lump in his throat when he found out, the tightness of his chest and the burning urge to follow Derek wherever he went. He spent nights biting his lips at the thought of a life without Derek, and woke up some mornings from empty dreams. Dreams that had no Derek in them.

            Prom night couldn't slip his mind. Derek had been dancing with his girlfriend, Kate, and Stiles was dancing with Lydia. Stiles was unable to blink away from him. He felt lost, sad and angry. So angry. He wanted to punch Derek in the face so badly that he started to look for excuses to do it.

           He wanted to ask him the reason why he'd chosen to part ways, the reason why he was leaving and more importantly, he wanted to ask him if he had finally gotten tired of him. Because honestly, he wouldn't have blamed him. Who wanted to stay with him anyway, he though bitterly.

            He was alarmed to find he was staring when Derek looked at him. He would have glared, but the look in Derek's eyes wasn't the same as usual. Not that night. The way he locked Stiles in his hazel green eyes was completely different. It was a soft, tender, lingering stare, with a lot to say. It was a gaze Stiles would forever remember because that night it'd rocked him to the core and pushed him to the edge of tears.

           The way he followed Stiles with his eyes was almost as if he didn't want to miss a thing he was doing, as if he was drinking him up, getting enough from him so he wouldn't miss him later, and as if he could see nothing and nobody but him. Stiles remembered his stare clearly, because it was the first time Derek's eyes hadn't frightened him or sent him squeaking to a corner at the back of his mind.

            Stiles wanted to keep looking at him, just like that, for the rest of the night. He wanted to hear from him, wanted to feel him close so he wouldn't long for him. He didn't know why he was thinking that way; it was odd, considering the fact that no-one hated Derek the way Stiles did. He only knew that those thoughts tore his heart apart and demolished the fun plans he'd had had for that night.

           Intense as Derek's stare was, Stiles thought he could handle him and his unusual, tantalizing gaze, but when Derek asked to talk to him privately, his heart went wild and his blood raged in his veins. His brain couldn't handle it and he felt so pressured that he ended up screaming at him despite himself.

-X-

             They had parted for three years, and Stiles had gone on with his life, saving no place in his mind for Derek. But he'd still remembered him and smiled when he looked at pictures he had of his buddies from high school. He would run his fingers over Derek's face and body, purse his lips at him, pout, then put the pictures aside.

             He started his life in college with a new spirit, having fun with his new friends, Scott, Isaac and Jackson. They were great to him, especially Scott.

            Scott, was like his soul twin. They had everything in common, even their little twisted, perverted mind. They were fraternity brothers, and got along really well. They would tell each other their deepest secrets, understand one another without the need for words and would share almost everything.

           Isaac was the kindest, though depressingly popular with the ladies. The guy could have murdered a man and girls would still run after him. His charming, slim body and sharp jawline were the reason why Stiles doubted that he was an angel fallen from heaven.

             Jackson, on the other hand, was the sharpest. He was a direct, straight-to-the-point kind of guy. He was aggressively athletic, and his body was proportioned like a Greek god. He liked football and was probably the most popular student in the whole college.

             As different as the four guys were, they were really good friends. They would hang out at clubs, party their asses off, get tipsy together… they would even sleep over at each other's places.

Stiles' life went blissfully well; he had no complaints, no regrets and no Derek.

            Until, one day, Scott, Isaac and Jackson threw him a small birthday party when he turned twenty-one. And invited everyone they knew. It was a night of finally-legal alcohol drinking, dancing and smoking weed at the side of the pool.

             He was still only holding his first drink of the night when Scott took him by the hand and dragged him along, saying that he had someone he wanted to introduce to him. Stiles just followed him with the same drink still in his hand. At first, he thought it was Scott's new girlfriend; he had talked about her so much, but never introduced her to the guys.

               But, it wasn't Scott's girlfriend, and wasn't any other girl either.

              Scott walked up to a medium-height guy standing by the counter in the kitchen, drinking and laughing with Isaac. The moment their eyes met, a spark lit and caused Stiles' heart to thump, his breathing to catch and his body to tense up hard.

                It was Derek.

               They stood in front of each other, speechless, staring intensely and hardly blinking. Stiles gulped. "What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles frowned and yelled, pointing at him, interrupting Scott who was about to introduce them to one another and making Isaac curious enough to question him.

                  "You know each other?" Isaac asked, his eyes traveling between them.

                  Derek rolled his eyes then shook his head with an amused smile that he was obviously trying hard to hide behind a glare.

                  "I wouldn't have come if I'd known you'd be here," Derek told him, finally glaring at Stiles.

                   "Excuse me?"

                   Everything came flooding back. The moment their voices rose, shouting at each other, the euphoria of that familiar energy pumped into their blood, shooting all their memories through every cell of their bodies and setting their dull fire back to life.

               Stiles had started to seek excuses to be with Derek, and things had naturally blazed between them. They would argue a lot, just like they used to in high school, but with more physical contact. Derek would hold Stiles by the wrists, push him against a wall or a door, tower over him easily and start shouting back at him. He might get his face close to Stiles', pinning his arms above his head with one hand, and with a pointing finger he'd warn him against messing with him.

                Stiles, on the other hand, would poke him in the shoulder and push him away with a flat palm against his chest or just punch his strong, muscled arms.

                His days were never the same again. It made him think of the three years he had spent without having Derek around. They were somewhat pale, other times they were boring. Despite his amazing friends, life without Derek was just an ordinary life.

              Despite their long fighting, Derek was one of the positive things that always managed to make Stiles' whole day and engulf him in a happy glow--even when he lost an argument to him.

-X-

           They had to part again. Derek had to move back to New York, and again, Stiles was left alone to swim in an unreasonable sea of pain. He found himself missing him, wanting to touch him, hear him or at least look at him.

               He wanted to take his phone number from Scott, but didn't dare. Scott knew how much he hated Derek, it would be weird asking him for the number of the man he blindly loathed. But, one day, he reached a point where he didn't care how odd it would sound. He went for it and asked for the number. He couldn't stand the judging look on Scott's face while he while he gave it to him and ended up telling a lie. "He has my book."

              Once he had the number, it was then time to struggle to find a way to talk to him. How to explain the call? What should he say first? What if he hung up right after hearing his voice?

He decided to pretend he'd dialed the wrong number, and he called him.

              Waiting for him to pick up was the hardest; he couldn't tell whether he wanted him to answer or not, because all he was thinking about at that moment was 'don't pick up, don't pick up.' But Derek picked up.

"Hello?"

            Stiles' heart jumped up in his throat hearing Derek's voice in his ears. He couldn't talk, which was surprisingly shocking to him, considering that he was the one who had the biggest mouth of all the people he knew, and despite how long he'd prepared for that moment.

              "Who is it?" Derek insisted on knowing who was on the other end of the line, as if he sensed that it was Stiles. He didn't hang up, and Stiles listened to every breath he exhaled.

               "Is this Allison's phone?" Stiles finally started the dialogue he'd written down pathetically on a piece of paper, so he wouldn't mess up and embarrass himself. Allison was one of the nicest girls he knew in college. He'd gotten her phone number from Scott a while ago, and she helped him studying for his exams.

                 "Stiles?" Derek asked, recognizing Stiles' voice. "That's Stiles, right?"

                "Yes!" Stiles said, praying in his head that his voice wasn't shaking. "Are you Allison's brother?" He read from the paper spread on his desk. Knowing that Allison didn't have any brothers, and feeling like shit for doing this. Why couldn't he just start shouting at him without using this sad method? Why was it so hard to just yell at him and ask him to come back? Why did he want him back in the first place?

                 "No," Derek said in a knowing voice, as if he too was struggling, as if he knew how painful it was for Stiles. His voice reached Stiles like an arrow stabbed into the depths of his heart. He felt like crying but held it together and gulped his bitterness back. "It's Derek."

                  "Oh." He faked a sound of surprise.

              ' _I know_ ,' he thought, in his head. His throat was sore and tight. Too tight.

               "Sorry, Scott gave me the wrong number!" He skipped to the last line on his page, not wanting to continue this stupid thing he was doing. He was sobbing deep inside; he wanted anything to hook Derek's voice, anything to make him keep talking to him longer. Anything.

             "Are you dating Allison?" Derek asked with a chuckle, and Stiles couldn't believe that Derek was actually choosing to talk to him and not hanging up on him. "Congrats, kiddo."

                "No, I'm not dating her," Stiles said in a slightly loud tone. "And don't call me kiddo, dumbass!"

The sparks of Stiles voice set their conversation on fire and again, and they ended up in a big fight. Neither of them seemed to want to hang up. They kept on talking and talking and talking…until it was just too much to handle.

                Days passed and it was Derek's turn to dial the wrong number, then it was Stiles'. It was a weird thing, and Stiles was sure that Derek was thinking the same. Because, for real, who "accidentally" dials the number of the person he hates almost every day?

                 As weird as it was, neither of them cared enough to stop.

                 Not until that one day. The day when Stiles' big mouth finally blew it.

                They were fighting on the phone. But it lasted for too long, and it was because Stiles was never ready to let go of Derek. Not when his voice felt ever so close.

                  "Look," Derek said in a tired voice. It was two in the morning, and they'd been fighting for three straight hours about wolves and foxes being enemies. Who does that? "I'm tired of this, I'm hanging up. Talk to me when you learn how to talk sense," Derek added, and Stiles could hear his nails scratching his beard.

                     And just when he was about to hang up, Stiles said something that ended with them both still as stone statues in their seats.  
"Come back."

                  He didn't know how he'd let that leave his mouth. He only knew that he could no longer stand the separation. He wanted to see him so much that he started having dreams of him, that he saw him everywhere he'd been to and that he had all his pictures from high-school out in front of him on the desk. His heart ached whenever he remembered that Derek was out of his reach, that he was not around and that he, Stiles, had to lie just to hear his voice.

                   His heart stopped as he listened to Derek's quiet breath echoing in his ears. His body tensed and his tongue just lay uselessly like a rock in his mouth. But, just before Derek could respond to that, Stiles brought the situation back under his control. "Sorry, that wasn't for you."

                     "Oh…" Derek said. "Okay then, bye," he said in a quiet tone that was gone in a blink. He sounded disappointed and mortified, but Stiles wasn't sure if he actually sensed sadness in his voice.

-X-

                       Weeks passed and neither of them dared to call, and it ached so much. Stiles spent his days in his room or alone at the library. Longing for Derek's face, for a touch from the man he supposedly hated, a word from him. He needed him so much that he ended up crying one night alone in the dark.

                     Finally, Derek called Scott and told him that he was coming back. And Stiles' heart jumped at the news. He couldn't wait to see him. He dressed up and accompanied Scott to pick Derek up at the airport, not caring for the strange looks he had from Scott. All he could feel was the anticipation digging deep into his heart making it ache, begging the car to speed up to the airport, then begging Derek's plane to hurry up and land already.

                     The moment he laid eyes on Derek he froze and didn't know what to do. He only walked behind Scott like a frightened kitten. Derek smiled at them from far, waving. And Stiles just melted, swallowing his eagerness, digging his hands into his pockets, because he knew that if he didn't keep them under control they would definitely do something stupid. Very stupid.

                       They stood in front of each other radiating tension mixed with a longing for a hug. And Scott couldn't help but smile at how blind they were. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, wanting to give them some privacy. He knew what they needed.

                       Stiles just stood to Derek's side, speechless. And Derek drunk him up with his eyes. Stiles chewed the inside of his mouth then looked at him. And just when he was about to protest at Derek's hungry eyes, Derek brought him by the wrist into his arms, and hugged him close.

                       Stiles didn't react or push him away. He tightened his fingers in Derek's clothes and buried his face into his chest, breathing him deep. Derek's arms tightened around Stiles' waist the he picked him up, straightening his aching back from a very long flight. Stiles smelled the bare skin of his neck and moaned comfortably, enjoying the smell of his cologne.

                      Derek put him back on the floor then parted from him to look him deep in the eyes, caressing his hair, his face… Cupping his cheek in a palm, he thumbed his lips softly. "You just…" He didn't finish. The look in his eyes was like nothing Stiles had ever witnessed, and it was amazing how it dazzled him, and how warm it made him feel.

                    Derek cupped Stiles' other cheek in his other palm, then closed the space between them with a tender kiss on Stiles lips, making him gasp softly.

                     Stiles' heart hammered hard behind his ribs, his breathing raged and his whole body jumped at the feeling of Derek's lips molded to his. Derek parted Stiles' lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. He kissed Stiles like a man kisses: aggressively. And Stiles couldn't love it more than he did at the moment. He tightened his fingers at Derek's clothed forearms, devoting himself more to the kiss.

                     He forgot about everything, the people around them staring at two fully grown men kissing, almost making out, about Scott who would be with them in minutes and forgot that the man he was breathing into his mouth was nobody but Derek Hale, the guy he was supposed to hate the most.

                     He kissed Derek shallowly, basking in the feeling of his lips against his, the feel of the tip of his tongue embracing his.

                   They parted for a second, looking at each other. Derek, for the first time, smiled genuinely at Stiles. And it made Stiles marvel secretly at how lucky he was to witness that moment, then it was such an overwhelming feeling, knowing that this smile was for him. And for him alone.

                 They were eventually interrupted by Scott, who almost caught them, though Stiles half suspected he'd been watching from afar.

                     But once they were at Derek's place, they'd been interrupted no more. Stiles still remembered how tender their first time together was. It went smoother than chocolate, and more pleasurable than either had ever imagined.

                          Derek's lips had moved over his skin, kissing him, sucking possessive marks all over him and licking up every drop of Stiles' sweat that slid over his aroused body.

                         He'd manipulated Stiles and pinned him down against the bed, pleasing him like no-one had ever done before, redefining pleasure in his dictionary and thrilling him right down to his toes.

                      Stiles tasted his toned flesh and dug his teeth deep into his shoulder, marking him too, listening to his growls, feeling his shudders. He moaned at his arousal inside of him, hitting sweet spots he never knew existed. He then felt his seed pumping deep inside of him, filling him up. He'd never known that only this could send him over the edge of a high cliff. He didn't know how good it would feel being filled with another man's love, and being embraced and comforted by his strong arms after an intense orgasm.

                       He loved it.

                     He loved Derek, and he told him right at that moment and right at that place. And when he received the words back, he almost died from how fast his heart beat for them.

-X-

                    "Can't you just say that you want to have sex like normal people do?" Derek broke the kiss, yanking Stiles' pants, stroking his clothed erection with one hand.

                       "And give you the pleasure of seeing me weak?" Stiles said, nibbling his earlobe. "Don't think so, big guy."

                        Derek chucked. "Let's go to bed." He mouthed the words on Stiles neck, nipping softly.

                      "Finally, a good idea out of your tiny brain," Stiles, tugging Derek's hair with both hands, brushing it back, and Derek just smiled, amused.

                         "How did I even end up with you?"

                     "What do you mean?" Stiles let go of his hair. "I'm fucking delicious, irresistible," he stated, licking Derek's jawbone, sucking soundly. Something Derek loved.

                        Derek chuckled, nipping softly at the side of Stiles neck. "Okay, Mr. Delicious, let's take you to bed."

                      Stiles hummed softly, happiness filling him overwhelmingly. "Hurry up. You know how impatient I can be."

-Z-

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
